fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Goodbye to Bloo
Goodbye to Bloo is the 79th and final episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. This episode aired on May 3, 2009 on Cartoon Network, and served as the series finale. Plot The episode begins with Bloo waiting for Mac as he is over an hour late for his daily visit. The Clock states that it is 4:00, making Bloo angry that he was being ratted out. Then, the doorbell rings and a family arrives to adopt a blue friend with no nose, and leading them to Bloo's room where Eduardo, Coco and Wilt are holding a court. Then, the blue friend is revealed to be No Nose Ned, who has been in the room waiting for a new family to adopt him, and Bloo is relieved. Mr. Herriman explains that Mac was not going to be there because he was moving so he helps his friends plan a special day. The next afternoon, Mac arrives at the home and Bloo wants to do something special, but the other friends - Wilt, wanting to play basketball; Madame Foster, who baked a new sugar free batch of her annual cookies; Coco, to have their portrait painted by artistic friend Leonardo Dilychee; and Pizza Party wanting him to write a song for them, and others have plans to be with Mac on this day, but Bloo wants to do something special: Jump the Shark (literally). While Bloo looks for a shark in the swimming pool, Frankie then has something special for Mac: a surprise party and he normally hates them, but in this case he really is surprised to see this as all the friends (including Goo) join in for a farewell as well as some of the many characters that have appeared in the series gather to say goodbye. Bloo gets frustrated that he could not make a ramp in time with help of a nerdy shark and Madame Foster's friends Flo Jerkins, bursts into the room with the dogfish friend and walks to it and jumps over it. Mac finally explains that he and his family aren't moving to a different city; they're just moving into a new apartment in the complex that they live in. So it's not his last day at Foster's after all. Mr. Herriman just forgot to mention this. Mac elaborates by explaining that his mom got a promotion at work and needs a home office, so they're moving into a bigger place in their apartment complex. But Bloo doesn't understand why Mac kept saying that Foster's will be different, and Mac reveals that the apartment they're moving into was previously occupied by his neighbor, Louise, and her family, who're moving to a different apartment complex. Mac adds that the new apartment complex that Louise and her family are moving to doesn't allow imaginary friends, so guess who now has to live at Foster's? Cheese, who greets them all with "Now we're brother roomies!" Everybody screams in horror, with Wilt adding "I'm sorry, but this is not okay!" Then, the opening animation used is shown in reverse, and Cheese says "Okay, bye doggies!", ending the episode...and the series. As the final credits roll, a hand-drawn ink-on-paper drawing of a happy Mac and Bloo walking off into the sunset with the words, "Thanks for watching!! Craig and Lauren" written at the top is shown on the right. Trivia *Although this was the final aired episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Destination Imagination is the final produced episode of the series, similar to how "2Geniuses 2Gether 4Ever", "Comedy of Feathers", "What's the Big Idea?" and "Octi Gone" were the final produced/aired episodes of Dexter's Laboratory and The Powerpuff Girls. *Bloo's alter ego, Orlando Bloo made an appearance, although in Neighbor Pains, Frankie states she will burn the hat and trench coat. Bloo either somehow got it back or had a spare. *Bloo made references to other episodes when he was trying to tell Mac what they should do. *This was Craig McCracken's final project before he quit his job at Cartoon Network. *Cheese is the last to speak in this episode, making him the last character to speak in the whole series. *This is the second (and last) time we see Terrence, Cheese and Goo share an episode together. However, they each only make a cameo, as Terrence's last major role was in Infernal Slumber, Goo's last major role was in Schlock Star and Cheese's last major role was in The Little Peas. *Stats from Good Wilt Hunting returns in this episode. *Duchess does not appear in this episode, as she was last seen in The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To. *When Mac says "Do you mind, Bloo?" when Leonardo Dilychee is about to paint another picture of him and Coco, his left leg is missing but his left foot is still visible. *Bloo is once again at Mac's apartment, however, he's not directly in the apartment with Mac, he's just outside of the apartment when he's sees both Mac and Terrence packing to move into Louise's apartment. *One of the signatures on Mac's goodbye card appears to be that of Bendy, despite the fact he was completely removed from the show's premises after Everyone Knows It's Bendy due to the hatred of the episode from fans. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Goo Category:Episodes featuring Cheese Category:Episodes featuring Terrence Category:Episodes that show Mac's crush on Frankie